


Lightning Bolts

by NotAGinger



Series: Malec drabbles [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Happy Alec, M/M, Magnus loves Alec, Thunder and Lightning, everyone is happy, happy magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAGinger/pseuds/NotAGinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a thunderstorm going on and Magnus doesn't like it, Alec shows him the beauty in thunderstorms</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Bolts

**Author's Note:**

> There was a heavy thunderstorm here yesterday and I really enjoy looking at all the lightning bolts and it's one of the few things I can look at for hours without getting distracted. It inspired me for this because I thought it was something for Alec, to just look at the lightning for hours.
> 
> -English is not my first language and I wrote this in 10 minutes sorry if there are any mistakes-

A flash lights up the apartment for a split second before leaving it dark again. Only a second later a loud thundering drowns out most of the sound coming from the movie playing on the tv.  
With an annoyed face, Magnus snaps his fingers and the curtains close. He crawls closer into his boyfriend’s arms when there’s more thundering.  
‘’What’s that?’’ Alec, the boyfriend, asks with an amused undertone to his voice. ‘’Is the High Warlock of Brooklyn scared of a little thunder?’’  
‘’No,’’ Magnus scoffs. ‘’Okay, I’m not the biggest fan of thunderstorms.’’ He admits, resulting in Alec laughing at him.  
‘’Hey!’’ he throws a pillow at his lover’s face, trying to come over at offended. This fails because he can’t hide the smile on his face.  
‘’Okay, come on.’’ Alec gets up from the couch and pulls the Warlock with him, ignoring his protests. Magnus allows Alec to drag him to the biggest window in the room, it goes from the floor to the ceiling and has a beautiful view over the city. Alec opens the curtains and immediately the room is lit up by the lightning.  
‘’Thunderstorms are beautiful.’’  
‘’You’re crazy.’’ Magnus doesn’t understand how Alec can find something beautiful in al that violence coming from the sky but listens to his Shadowhunter when sits down on the floor and gestures for him to do the same.  
‘’Okay, show me what’s so beautiful about this violence because I don’t see it.’’  
Alec chuckles and doesn’t answer the question, instead, he leans back and looks out the window. Every few seconds his face is lit up by the flash of lightning.’’  
‘’The lightning, I can look at it for hours. It’s beautiful to see the different shapes and forms the lightning bolts have. Some spread across the whole sky, while others are in one spot and just go straight down. Some are brighter than others, some stay in the sky for a few seconds, but others only last half a second or less.’’ Alec stops as another lightning bolt lights up the room, Magnus looks and notices the things Alec said, the lightning bolt is beautiful. It spreads out and almost looks like it connects with another lightning bolt.  
‘’It’s all so raw and beautiful.’’ Alec looks away and notices Magnus staring at him. ‘’What?’’ he asks, cheeks flushed scarlet and a shy smile forming on his lips.  
‘’You, I can look at you for hours when you talk like that. You’re in your own little world and forget everything around you. Your eyes light up and you smile without knowing it.’’ Magnus looks outside and catches another lightning bolt illuminating the whole sky.  
‘’It’s all so raw and beautiful.’’

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that it's so short, I wanted to add more text to it, but was scared I would ruin it.


End file.
